Poudlard en 80 jours
by Picotti
Summary: 80 jours, 80 moments clés dans la vie d'un homme. Poudlard est un endroit qui marque et Severus Rogue y a passé toute sa vie, y a connu toutes ses plus belles joies, mais également ses pires moments et ses pires humiliations.
1. Bienvenue à Poudlard

JOUR 1 : Bienvenue à Poudlard

« Serpentard ! »

Il était soulagé. Sous les huées et applaudissements, le jeune Severus Rogue, âgé de onze ans, attendit que le professeur McGonagall ne lui retire le Choixpeau.

La lumière revint et il lança un coup d'œil à Lily Evans, assise à la table des Gryffondor. Il était soulagé parce que l'autre idiot qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, le dénommé James Potter qui lui avait déjà fait des remarques sur ses cheveux trop longs et sur son nez trop grand, n'était pas dans la même maison que lui.

Cependant, il était désolé d'être ainsi séparé de Lily.


	2. La Beuglante de Sirius Black

JOUR 2 : La beuglante de Sirius Black

Le premier jour de cours à Poudlard fut à marquer d'une croix. Tandis qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, Severus observait d'un œil les Gryffondor qui ouvraient leur courrier. De là où il se trouvait, il avait bien remarqué l'enveloppe rouge adressée à un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Il sursauta tout de même lorsque la voix enragée d'une femme s'éleva de la beuglante. Sur le coup, il resta aussi immobile que ses camarades, surpris. Puis, peu à peu, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette minuscule satisfaction, bien qu'éphémère, allait rester dans sa mémoire un sacré bout de temps.


	3. Première humiliation

**JOUR 3 : Première humiliation**

Ils s'étaient arrangés pour surgir derrière lui sans qu'il ne les entende arriver. La première chose qu'il sentit fut un froid intense tandis que quelque chose de liquide et de nauséabond se déversait dans sa robe depuis le sommet de son crâne. L'instant d'après, une très forte odeur d'égout le prit à la gorge.

Avec un cri, Severus lâcha son sac de cours dont le contenu se répandit dans le couloir. Plus loin, James Potter et Sirius Black riaient à gorge déployée, tenant encore dans les mains le seau d'eau qu'ils avaient utilisé pour nettoyer les toilettes pendant leur retenue.


	4. Lucius le préfet

**JOUR 4 : Lucius le préfet**

Son nom était Lucius Malfoy. Elève de cinquième année, cité par la plupart de ses professeurs pour ses notes excellentes et son comportement exemplaire, il était également préfet. Il avait aussi une certaine prestance, plus encore que la plupart des autres sangs-purs et il avait beaucoup de classe.

Severus l'admirait pour tout cela mais aussi parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'un jour ils puissent tous deux devenir amis. Ne serait-ce pas agréable d'être sous la protection de quelqu'un comme Malfoy ? Il était sûr que James Potter et Sirius Black feraient moins les malins. Ceci dit, avec eux, rien n'était jamais certain.


	5. Noël mouvementé

**JOUR 5 : Noël mouvementé**

Appuyé contre la fenêtre dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express, Severus n'arrivait pas faire tarir ses larmes. Le train avait été affrété spécialement pour lui, afin qu'il puisse regagner l'école en urgence.

Ses parents s'étaient encore disputés. Paniqué à l'idée que son père, ivre, puisse lever la main sur lui, il avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivait, Hagrid venait le chercher.

Et maintenant, Severus contemplait le cadeau que lui avait fait sa mère : un assortiment de plumes et d'encriers. Un sanglot le prit à la gorge.


	6. Lily et Pétunia

**JOUR 6 : Lily et Pétunia**

Lily Evans, la meilleure, et seule amie de Severus avait une sœur. Pendant de nombreuses années, les deux filles s'étaient entendues à merveille. Lily assurait même qu'elles avaient longtemps été inséparables. Elles avaient partagé les mêmes jeux, avaient pris soins de leurs poupées ensemble et avaient pris l'habitude de faire la route de l'école main dans la main en plaisantant.

Lily aurait adoré que cette complicité dure toujours. Mais lorsque Pétunia apprit que sa sœur était une sorcière tandis qu'elle était dépourvue de ce don, la jalousie s'était insinuée dans leur relation comme un poison.

Lily pleura en en parlant.


	7. Severue, génie ès potions

**JOUR 7 : Severus, génie ès potions**

Le professeur Slughorn avait pour habitude d'encourager ses élèves à coups de flatteries et de compliments. Mais ce matin-là, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Severus, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait été nommé professeur, il n'avait jamais vu un élève, de première année de surcroît, réussir avec autant de brio un philtre de bonne humeur.

La potion bouillonnait dans un chatoiement si attractif qu'il avait envie d'y plonger une louche et d'y goûter immédiatement.

Il en était certain, ce jeune homme était un élève à surveiller attentivement. Assurément, il allait faire parler de lui.


	8. Les oeufs de Pâques de Madame Evans

**JOUR 8 : Les œufs de Pâques de Madame Evans**

La période de Pâques était l'une de celles que Severus aimait le moins. En effet, tous les élèves de l'école n'avaient de cesse de recevoir des paquets de leurs parents tandis que lui n'avait absolument rien du tout. Pas même une lettre ou une carte. Sa mère n'écrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Quant à son père, son sort lui importait peu.

Aussi, lorsque Lily reçut un assortiment d'œufs en chocolat, elle décida d'en faire profiter son meilleur ami. Elle lui en offrit une bonne moitié.

Ce jour-là, en croquant dans les friandises, Severus se jura de toujours en remercier Lily.


	9. Etude du Véracrasse

**JOUR 9 : Etude du véracrasse**

Le menton au creux de la main, Severus prenait des notes. Le professeur Slughorn ânonnait depuis près de cinq minutes les caractéristiques anatomiques du véracrasse, élément de choix pour des potions telles que le baume pour les pieds ou le philtre anti-rides.

« La tête, l'abdomen, la queue… »

Et ainsi, il reprenait plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que tous les élèves avaient complété leur schéma.

Severus étouffa un bâillement. A son sens, il n'existait pas de créature plus ennuyeuse que le véracrasse. Cette chose n'avait ni pattes, ni dents et n'avait très probablement pas d'yeux non plus.


	10. Fin de la première année

JOUR 10 : Fin de la première année

Debout sur le quai, Severus regardait avec regret Lily partir en compagnie de ses parents. Comme toujours, personne n'était venu à sa rencontre. Allait-il devoir rentrer à pieds ? Très probablement. Avec un peu de chance, il resterait un fond de monnaie moldue dans ses poches pour lui permettre de prendre le bus.

L'année était passée à toute allure. Severus n'avait pas vu le temps défiler. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait là, au milieu des autres élèves, il sentait l'amertume le prendre à la gorge.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.


	11. En route pour la deuxième année

JOUR 11 : En route pour une deuxième année

A bord du Poudlard Express, Severus fut ravi de retrouver Lily. Après deux mois de vacances, elle semblait avoir un peu grandi et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Elle lui raconta ses voyages et le temps passé à expliquer la magie à ses parents. Pétunia était toujours en colère contre elle.

Severus, lui, était simplement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau passer un peu de temps en compagnie de sa seule amie. Lily lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il n'en était cependant pas de même pour James Potter et Sirius Black et les revoir si vite lui donna immédiatement envie de vomir.


	12. Regulus à Poudlard

**JOUR 12 : Regulus à Poudlard**

Sirius Black avait un frère, plus jeune d'un an. Ce dernier fut envoyé à Serpentard. De prime abord, Severus avait craint que le jeune Regulus ne soit qu'une copie conforme de son frère aîné mais il s'avéra bien plus fréquentable… Du point de vue d'un Serpentard en tout cas.

Le garçon prenait très à cœur sa condition de sang-pur et lorsqu'il clama tout haut qu'il haïssait son frère, Severus se prit à le trouver bien sympathique. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se servir de Regulus pour prendre sa revanche sur le Gryffondor.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.


	13. Severus et son balai

**JOUR 13 : Severus et son balai**

Pendant l'été, Severus avait hérité d'une tante ou d'un cousin, il n'était pas sûr, d'un vieux Brossedur. Il avait été très heureux de ce cadeau et le voyait comme le meilleur moyen de s'entraîner au vol. C'était, évidemment, sans compter sur Sirius Black et James Potter qui ne se privèrent pas de lui faire remarquer que l'instrument était aussi vieux et délabré que ses robes de sorcier.

Severus persévéra quelques jours puis jugea qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas insister et remisa son vieux balai au placard. De toute façon, il n'aimait ni voler ni jouer au Quidditch.


	14. Il neige sur Poudlard

**JOUR 14 : Il neige sur Poudlard**

L'hiver était particulièrement froid cette année. Le parc était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Engoncés dans leurs capes en laine, Severus et Lily se hâtaient de rejoindre la serre de botanique.

Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement la neige, c'était humide et en plus ça lui donnait affreusement froid. Mais lorsque Lily lui envoya une boule de neige qu'il reçut en pleine figure, il ne put qu'éclater de rire et lui rendre la pareille.

S'ensuivit alors une terrible bataille de boules de neige à laquelle quelques autres élèves de l'école vinrent prendre part. Le parc s'anima alors sous les rires.


	15. La deuxième humiliation

**JOUR 15 : La deuxième humiliation**

Noël approchait à grands pas et Severus était sûr que ce ne serait pas une joie pour lui. Et effectivement, juste avant de partir pour Pré-Au-Lard où le Poudlard Express les attendait, James et Sirius décidèrent qu'un bombardement de boules de neige était de rigueur. Mais lorsqu'il reçut la première sur le nez, Severus déchanta: les projectiles avaient été agrémentés de bombabouses et une très forte odeur de bouse de dragon s'élevait maintenant de lui.

Beaucoup d'élèves se pincèrent le nez en le croisant. Severus eut envie de hurler, même après que Lily l'ait aidé à se débarrasser de l'odeur.


	16. Cours sur la magie noire

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, je sais. Mais j'ai été très malade (je ne suis pas encore totalement remis d'ailleurs) et pendant ces dix-jours, je n'ai pas eu trop le courage ni l'envie d'écrire. Pour éviter de tomber à cours dans toutes mes fics, j'ai suspendu provisoirement toutes mes publications. Voilà, je suis de retour, pas encore trop franc mais déjà beaucoup mieux._**  
**

* * *

**JOUR 16 : Cours sur la magie noire**

Cette après-midi-là, Severus fut passionné par le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tandis que le professeur Warning énonçait les différentes formes de magie noire, sa plume grattait son parchemin à toute allure. Le nez baissé, Severus craignait par-dessus tout de louper le moindre mot. C'était certain, ce cours resterait son favori jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Si seulement il avait eu l'occasion de suivre des leçons de magie noire, alors il aurait été plus que ravi. Mais la décence l'interdisait. Pourtant, il estimait important de connaître toutes les formes de magie afin de mieux s'en protéger.


	17. Severus et le Saule Cogneur

**JOUR 17 : Severus et le Saule Cogneur**

Le Saule Cogneur était un arbre vénérable et plus que centenaire. C'était également, de l'avis de Severus Rogue, un dangereux psychopathe qui n'avait qu'une idée : écraser comme un moucheron quiconque osait s'approcher un tant soit peu de lui.

Après une année et demi passée à Poudlard, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé le professeur Dumbledore à planter une telle horreur dans une école. A ce sujet, Lily était bien de son avis.

Mais autre chose le taraudait, les Gryffondor avaient l'air de s'y intéresser tout particulièrement. L'arbre cachait-il donc un secret dont il ignorait tout ?


	18. La bagarre

**JOUR 18 : La bagarre**

L'année commençait à toucher à sa fin lorsque Severus craqua. Par une après-midi ensoleillée, il se retrouva seul face à James Potter. Ce dernier arborait un sourire déplaisant et lui envoya toute une bordée de railleries humiliantes. N'y tenant plus, le jeune Serpentard tira sa baguette et lui envoya le pire maléfice qu'il connaissait. James l'esquiva d'un bond et riposta immédiatement.

Les maléfices se mirent alors à pleuvoir de toutes les directions jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall n'intervienne, alertée par le bruit.

Les deux garçons furent instantanément punis et envoyés en retenue. Mais Severus estimait avoir été injustement châtié.


	19. Des options bien choisies

**JOUR 19 : Des options bien choisies**

Dans le silence de la salle de cours, Severus cocha les cases sur son parchemin. L'année prochaine, il ne suivrait pas le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, pour ne pas trop fréquenter James et Sirius et il éviterait divination parce qu'il n'y croyait absolument pas. L'étude des moldus lui semblait tout à fait inutile. Il se posa la question pour l'arithmancie et jugea plus prudent de s'inscrire. Quant aux runes anciennes, elles lui semblaient plus que nécessaires pour obtenir un bon métier.

Il jeta un œil au parchemin de Lily et sourit en constatant qu'ils suivraient les mêmes options.


	20. Fin de la deuxième année

**JOUR 20 : Fin de la deuxième année**

Et voilà, une nouvelle année était bouclée et tout comme la précédente, Severus se retrouvait sur le quai de gare à regretter de déjà devoir quitter le château. Au final, il préférait affronter cent James et cent Sirius plutôt qu'un seul Tobias Rogue.

Aujourd'hui, son père s'était déplacé mais il affichait un air mauvais. Severus était persuadé qu'il avait bu.

Prenant une inspiration, il traîna sa malle jusqu'à lui, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes de haine. Sans un mot, l'homme l'entraîna hors de la gare, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire au-revoir à Lily.


	21. Paré pour la troisième année

**JOUR 21 : Paré pour la troisième année**

Severus se dépêcha de rejoindre Lily dans le Poudlard Express. Les vacances, sans elle, lui avaient semblées horriblement longues. Il s'assit face à elle et écouta avec avidité ses récits de vacances, de rencontres et de promenades.

Alors que le train se mettait en route, emportant avec lui des centaines d'adolescents, Severus se prit à rêver d'une famille accueillante et aimante, de vacances qu'il partagerait dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, lorsqu'il aurait ses propres enfants, il connaîtrait ce bonheur qui, pour l'instant, lui semblait tellement inaccessible. Lily pourrait peut-être en faire partie d'ailleurs.


	22. Première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard

**JOUR 22 : Première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard**

A partir de la troisième année, les élèves avaient la possibilité de visiter le célèbre village de Pré-Au-Lard. Pour sa première sortie, Severus avait insisté pour que Lily l'accompagne. Mais, elle avait déjà promis à ses amies d'y aller avec elles et le malheureux se retrouva seul.

Une heure et demi, ce fut tout le temps qu'il passa en-dehors de l'école parce que, sans ami, une promenade ne rimait à rien. Il entendit à peine les railleries des Gryffondor. La poitrine serrée, il regagna les cachots des Serpentard, la haine au cœur et un horrible goût amer dans la bouche.


	23. James l'invisible

**JOUR 23 : James l'invisible**

Ce soir-là, il se passa une chose bien étrange dans le couloir des cachots. En effet, Severus entendit du bruit et crut reconnaître la voix de James Potter dans son dos. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit rien. Il alluma sa baguette et fouilla les environs mais il ne trouva personne. Pourtant, la voix de James s'élevait toujours dans son dos, agrémentée de fous-rires.

Perplexe, Severus comprit qu'il y avait là un sacré mystère qu'il ferait mieux de percer rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que ce maudit Gryffondor en profite de trop.

Définitivement, il haïssait ce fichu James Potter.


	24. Halloween

**JOUR 24 : Halloween**

D'horribles citrouilles flottaient à mi-hauteur dans la grande salle. Toutes sortes de pâtisseries et de bonbons recouvraient les tables des différentes maisons. Les fantômes poussaient des hurlements à glacer le sang et surgissaient de chaque coin de mur pour effrayer un maximum d'élèves. Par trois fois, Severus sursauta en croisant brusquement Peeves sur son chemin.

Alors qu'il se hâtait vers la salle commune, il s'imagina inventer un maléfice capable de renvoyer au poltergeist toutes ses mauvaises blagues. Aaah, si ce sort pouvait également faire effet sur James Potter et sur Sirius Black, son quotidien ne pourrait en être que meilleur.


	25. Un cadeau pour Lily

**JOUR 25 : Un cadeau pour Lily**

Severus s'était rarement senti aussi nerveux que ce jour-là. Son paquet dans les mains, il se sentait particulièrement grotesque. Le papier doré qu'il avait utilisé ne faisait-il pas un peu trop niais ? Et ce gros nœud rouge que lui avait fait la vendeuse ? N'était-il pas parfaitement inutile ?

Il eut envie de l'arracher, avec les dents s'il le fallait, mais Lily arrivait déjà. Elle repositionna une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille et sourit. Lorsque Severus lui tendit le paquet, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Et rien que pour ça, il se serait volontiers rendu ridicule mille fois.


	26. La Saint Valentin

**JOUR 26 : La Saint Valentin**

S'il y avait bien une fête que Severus détestait, c'était bien la Saint Valentin. Les angelots tenant des cœurs aussi gros que leurs têtes lui semblaient tellement ridicules qu'il en avait presque la nausée.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, au fond, ce n'était pas toutes ces immondes démonstrations de prétendu amour que filles et garçons se faisaient les uns aux autres à grands coups de chansons et de poèmes, non, ce qui lui posait réellement problème, c'était que personne ne lui en faisait.

Il en était venu à une telle dépréciation de lui-même que sa propre image le dégoûtait.


	27. L'épouvantard

**JOUR 27 : L'épouvantard**

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal du jour du professeur Warning portait sur les épouvantards. Pour marquer le coup, il en avait amené un, enfermé dans une grande malle. Il avait fait aligner tous les élèves dans le fond de la classe et leur avait fait travailler le sortilège « Riddikulus » un par un.

Tout au fond, serrant sa baguette dans sa main droite, Severus espérait tout bas que son tour ne viendrait jamais. En effet, un peu plus loin, Sirius Black et James Potter attendaient avec impatience de découvrir quelle était sa plus grande peur.


	28. La troisième humiliation

**JOUR 28 : La troisième humiliation**

Ç'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres. Il faisait beau ce matin-là et Severus, son sac sur l'épaule, se rendait à la serre de botanique où attendait le professeur Chourave. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué James Potter et Sirius Black qui regardaient dans sa direction.

Mal lui en prit car les deux Gryffondor fondirent sur lui avec la précision d'un hippogriffe en pleine chasse. Severus se sentit projeté sur le côté et atterrit droit dans une grande flaque de boue qui détrempa immédiatement ses vêtements.

Les rires s'élevèrent tandis que la rage lui serrait la gorge.


	29. Un sang-mêlé chez les sangs-purs

**JOUR 29 : Un sang-mêlé chez les sangs-purs**

Ce fut au cours d'une après-midi de juin que Severus se choisit le surnom de « Prince de Sang-mêlé » qui allait secrètement le suivre tout au long de sa scolarité. Il était de notoriété publique que les Serpentard étaient de sang-pur, comme Lucius Malfoy ou Bellatrix Black. Mais ce n'était pas son cas.

Lui, Severus, avait un moldu pour père et rien que pour ça, il était différent de ses compagnons de classe.

Le sang, pour lui, n'avait aucune valeur. Seules comptaient l'idéologie, l'intelligence, la culture.

Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'était pas un vrai Serpentard, et il le savait.


	30. Fin de la troisième année

**JOUR 30 : Fin de la troisième année**

Et une fois de plus, Severus montait à bord du Poudlard Express pour clôturer une nouvelle année scolaire. Le temps défilait à toute allure sans qu'il ait l'occasion de le mesurer ou de le regarder passer.

Il lui fuyait entre les doigts à la manière d'une poignée de poussière qui disparaissait dans le vent.

En observant les autres élèves qui piaillaient comme autant de boursouffles, il sentit un élan de colère et de haine l'envahir. Il n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Jamais ils ne le reconnaîtraient comme l'un des leurs. Et jamais, de toute façon, il ne voudrait leur ressembler.


	31. Severus en quatrième année

**JOUR 31 : Severus en quatrième année**

Il avait entendu dire que la quatrième année à Poudlard était la plus difficile. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Quoi qu'en disent les gens autour de lui, Severus ne pensait pas que ses cours puissent réellement lui poser problème.

Ses seuls ennuis portaient les noms de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter et cela lui suffisait déjà amplement. Mais pour avoir le droit de passer encore un peu de temps en compagnie de Lily Evans, il était prêt à supporter toutes les humiliations et toutes les railleries du monde.

Les autres, ils s'en fichait… Il essayait de s'en convaincre en tout cas.


	32. Les sortilèges impardonnables

**JOUR 32 : Les sortilèges impardonnables**

Pour commencer l'année, le professeur Warning parla des sortilèges impardonnables. La main crispée sur sa plume, Severus buvait chacun des mots de son professeur, ce qui ne lui arrivait, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

S'il n'avait pas craint d'être incarcéré à Azkaban, il aurait noté avec soin les formules des sortilèges pour s'entraîner à les lancer, rêvant que sa minuscule proie (une araignée ou peut-être un cafard) puisse en réalité avoir le visage de James Potter ou de Sirius Black.

Mais la raison lui dictait de rester prudent, on ne faisait pas bien parler de soi derrière les barreaux d'une prison.


	33. La quatrième humiliation

**JOUR 33 : La quatrième humiliation**

La quatrième fois que Severus fut humilié fut pendant un match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Poufsouffle. James, qui jouait en tant que poursuiveur, avait dû le repérer dans la foule depuis un moment et ruminer son coup.

En cours de match, il fit brusquement pivoter son balai pour faire face à l'un des cognards et lui envoyer un grand coup de pied. La balle fila droit sur Severus qui, n'ayant rien remarqué, la reçut en pleine figure.

La suite, il la passa à l'infirmerie, une énorme bosse sur le front et la rage au ventre.


	34. Severus et la liane étrangleuse

**JOUR 34 : Severus et la liane étrangleuse**

Les lianes étrangleuses n'avaient décidément rien pour elles. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Severus. Non seulement elles étaient gluantes et malodorantes mais encore en plus, elles étaient dangereuses voire mortelles.

Pendant toute la durée du cours de botanique, il prit bien soin de ne pas laisser les longues feuilles s'enrouler autour de sa gorge ou d'une quelconque autre partie de son anatomie. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il rêvait par-dessus tout de voir James Potter se faire agresser par sa propre plante et succomber dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pour une fois, il aurait été celui qui aurait bien ri.


	35. Un hibou pour Severus

**JOUR 35 : Un hibou pour Severus**

L'année de ses quatorze ans, le jour de Noël fut le plus beau de toute sa vie. Il s'était arrangé pour rester à Poudlard afin d'éviter de revoir son père. Bien que sa mère lui manquât horriblement, il se sentait bien plus à l'aise lorsque ce moldu restait loin de lui.

Severus ne sut jamais si Lily l'avait fait intentionnellement ou non mais toujours est-il qu'elle resta également à l'école pendant les vacances. Le jour de Noël, ils eurent l'occasion de déambuler dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard où Lily acheta pour son meilleur ami un hibou au plumage gris cendré.


	36. Serpentard versus Gryffondor

**JOUR 36 : Serpentard versus Gryffondor**

Il s'agissait du match le plus attendu de la saison. Les supporters hurlaient dans les gradins à s'en déchirer les poumons. Les joueurs donnaient le maximum d'eux-mêmes. Regulus Black, attrapeur de son équipe, se débrouillait bien mais la majeure partie des spectateurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour James et sa formidable capacité à parader.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus, il mit tellement de cœur à se pavaner qu'il manqua plusieurs buts que certains auraient pu qualifier de faciles. Et lorsque Regulus s'empara du Vif d'Or, alors il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour son équipe de remporter la coupe.


	37. Visite à Sainte Mangouste

**JOUR 37 : Visite à Sainte-Mangouste**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le professeur Dumbledore affréta un Portoloin pour Severus. Lorsqu'il toucha le coin de la boîte de chocogrenouille vide, l'école se ratatina sur elle-même et il se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il remonta les couloirs en serrant les poings, suivant le directeur d'un pas de plus en plus lourd.

Dans la chambre, il éclata en sanglots. Une fois de plus, sa mère avait eu à subir les humeurs de son ignoble mari. Allongée sur le dos, le visage couvert de pansements, elle reconnut à peine son fils.


	38. Un loup-garou à Poudlard

**JOUR 38 : Un loup-garou à Poudlard**

Severus découvrit la vérité sur Remus Lupin un peu par hasard. Alors qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de potions, il entendit des voix s'élever depuis l'autre côté de l'étagère de livres. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille et reconnut rapidement les voix des quatre Gryffondor qu'il détestait le plus.

Sirius mentionna à plusieurs reprises quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'il appelait Lunard, ce qui faisait souvent grommeler Remus. Mais ce fut Peter qui lâcha l'information en disant un peu trop haut : « Je te rappelle que Remus est un loup-garou. » On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair !


	39. La coupe des quatre maisons

**JOUR 39 : La coupe des quatre maisons**

Si Severus adorait Poudlard, il n'en trouvait pas moins que la coupe des quatre maisons était une grossière erreur. Ce soir là, il observa d'un œil morose les bannières jaunes de Poufsouffle censées rappeler à tous qu'ils étaient les heureux gagnants.

En plus de favoriser l'esprit de compétition, la coupe creusait un fossé entre les différentes maisons, poussant toujours un peu plus les élèves à se haïr les uns les autres pour des idioties.

En réalité, il trouvait assez peu pédagogique de différencier les élèves et de les faire concourir les uns contre les autres. C'était pour lui complètement insensé.


	40. Fin de la quatrième année

**JOUR 40 : Fin de la quatrième année**

En descendant du train, prêt à passer d'abominables vacances d'été, Severus eut l'horrible sensation que quelque chose avait changé par rapport aux autres années. Lily lui souhaita de bonnes vacances avec un petit sourire mais elle ne lui prit pas gentiment la main, ne lui promit pas de lui écrire ou ne l'embrassa pas sur la joue comme les autres fois.

Severus la regarda s'enfoncer dans la foule avec l'intime conviction que s'il perdait Lily alors il perdrait sa raison de vivre, le jalon de son âme, le verrou qui empêchait sa folie de se répandre.

Et il eut peur.


	41. Cinquième année

**JOUR 41 : Cinquième rentrée**

Lily avait été nommée préfète et devait, de ce fait, assumer immédiatement ses fonctions. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas rester en sa compagnie. C'était également la raison pour laquelle elle remontait maintenant le couloir aux côtés de Remus Lupin, lui aussi nommé préfet.

Pendant neuf longues heures, Severus resta seul, la tempe appuyée contre la fenêtre, à regarder sans le voir le paysage qui défilait à toute allure. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Lily, Lily qui se détournait de lui, Lily qui lui préférait cette espèce de monstre qu'était Lupin, Lily qui le laissait seul.


	42. La tête de Bartram Aubry

_A Guest qui n'a pas la décence de mettre un pseudo pour me critiquer : mon recueil n'insulte pas Severus parce que je n'ai pas la même vision que toi. Effectivement, tu ne vois pas comment se passe la suite et donc tu ne sais pas comment Sirius attire Severus dans le piège du loup-garou. N'est-ce pas insultant pour lui, comme tu le dis si bien, qu'il attire Severus juste en lui disant "Remus est un loup-garou, viens voir" ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a joué ça un peu plus finement ? Je pense que Severus savait depuis bien longtemps mais sans en avoir la confirmation et que s'il n'a rien dit c'est parce que Lily et Remus sont très amis et qu'il n'a pas voulu lui faire du mal à elle. Quant aux potions... pourquoi devenir professeur s'il n'aimait pas ça ? Pour rester auprès de Lily comme tu dis ? Alors qu'elle n'est plus à Poudlard ? N'est-ce pas toi qui devient insultante pour lui alors ? Parce que là ce serait quand même complètement con, passe-moi l'expression. Bref, si tu n'aimes pas mes drabbles, libre à toi de le dire, de le penser et surtout de ne pas continuer à lire. Parce que visiblement, j'ai la sensation que tu n'as pas tellement compris le sens de ce que je racontais._

* * *

**JOUR 42 : La tête de Bartram Aubry**

Bartram Aubry était un élève de Serdaigle de la même année que Severus. D'aucun s'accordaient à dire à son sujet qu'il avait un ego surdimensionné ou, plus clairement, qu'il avait la grosse tête.

Bartram Aubry savait tout sur tout et à propos de tout. Il connaissait ses manuels par cœur et ses devoirs étaient tous récompensés d'un Optimal.

Bartram Aubry avait très peu d'amis mais peu lui importait, il se suffisait à lui-même.

Aussi, lorsque James et Sirius lui firent enfler le crâne, Bartram Aubry fut enfin à la hauteur de sa réputation : il avait réellement la grosse tête.


	43. Le club de Slugh

**JOUR 43 : Le club de Slugh**

Le professeur Slughorn avait pris pour habitude de réunir autour de lui ses élèves favoris. En tant que génie des potions, Severus avait cru qu'il serait invité à entrer dans ce cercle très fermé bien que, au fond, il n'en avait pas réellement envie.

Mais le professeur lui préféra Lily, bien plus jolie et bien plus charmante que lui, quoi que moins douée pour les philtres en tous genres. Severus fut déçu, non pas parce qu'il aurait voulu être mentionné par son professeur, non, mais parce qu'il aurait aimé, une fois au moins, qu'on le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur.


	44. Severus amoureux

**JOUR 44 : Severus amoureux**

Oserait-il lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Severus n'était pas sûr du tout de savoir le faire. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle ne le rejette, elle aussi, qu'il préférait s'enfermer dans son mutisme et taire ses sentiments, les enfouir tout au fond de lui, les chérir en silence et rêver à ce qui aurait pu arriver si seulement il avait été de la trempe de James Potter.

Etait-il jaloux ? Oui, très certainement. Mais Severus n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler ou à montrer ce qu'il pensait. Il préférait, et de loin, ne pas se faire remarquer.


	45. En retenue avec James et Sirius

**JOUR 45 : En retenue avec James et Sirius**

Noël approchait déjà et Severus était enfermé dans cette minuscule salle de cours, seul avec le professeur Flitwick et ces deux maudits Gryffondor. Pour un mot dit trop haut, réponse à une énième insulte, il avait écopé d'une heure de retenue.

Sa haine bouillonnait en lui. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà il recevait toutes sortes de projectiles chaque fois que le professeur piquait du nez dans son livre de sortilèges. Serrant le poing sur sa plume au point de la tordre, il ruminait une vengeance que, de toute façon, il n'oserait jamais mettre au point. Sa propre lâcheté le rendait malade.


	46. Severus et les Serpentard

**JOUR 46 : Severus et les Serpentard**

Antonin Dolohov avait été le premier à lui adresser réellement la parole, à s'intéresser à lui et à faire preuve d'un peu d'amitié. Severus avait d'abord été sceptique quant à cette nouvelle démonstration mais lorsque d'autres avaient suivi, il s'était senti grisé par toute cette attention. Regulus Black et Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Wilkes, tous le considéraient désormais comme l'un des leurs.

Bien qu'il ne fut pas de sang pur comme eux tous, il avait enfin trouvé sa place au sein d'un groupe. Il avait des amis, des fréquentations. Et à partir de là, Severus s'éloigna de sa très chère Lily.


	47. Entretiens d'orientation

**JOUR 47 : Entretiens d'orientation**

Devenir auror, médicomage, soigneur d'animaux fantastiques, chercheur pour Gringotts, éleveur de dragons ou même garde chasse, rien de cela ne l'intéressait. Severus ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question et maintenant qu'il arrivait à la fin de sa cinquième année, il se demandait s'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose.

Sa curiosité était piquée par l'apparition de ce Lord qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que les sorciers avaient été bafoués. Mangemort… Etait-ce reconnu comme un véritable métier ? Pouvait-il décemment y songer ?

Il était sûr que le conseiller, face à lui, ne partagerait pas son avis.


	48. La cinquième humiliation

**JOUR 48 : La cinquième humiliation**

A la fin des BUSE, James Potter s'amusa à le suspendre en l'air et à montrer son caleçon à des dizaines d'élèves hilares. La honte et la colère submergeaient Severus qui, impuissant, ne pouvait que vociférer et ainsi aggraver sa situation.

Lily intervint à un moment donné et pria le Gryffondor de le laisser en paix. Fou de rage, Severus oublia que c'était pour lui, par amitié, qu'elle avait agi. Il l'insulta, déversa sur elle toute la haine, la colère et la souffrance qu'il avait en lui.

Et il prononça ces trois horribles mots : « sang de bourbe ».


	49. Severus s'essaye à la magie noire

**JOUR 49 : Severus s'essaye à la magie noire**

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui le jour où il avait osé s'en prendre à Lily.

Assis sur son lit, sa baguette à la main, il observait d'un œil morne une mouche qui explorait son couvre-lit. L'insecte lui rappelait à quel point sa vie était misérable, à quel point il était méprisé et haï, à quel point il avait honte.

Dans un élan de colère, il pointa sa baguette et prononça l'une des formules qu'il avait un jour trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque. Un véritable torrent d'excitation déferla dans ses veines tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.


	50. Fin de la cinquième année

**JOUR 50 : Fin de la cinquième année**

Sur le quai de gare, Severus salua Antonin qui lui promit d'écrire puis il ramassa sa malle et marcha droit vers sa mère. Elle l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le serra contre elle.

Les choses avaient changées, il en était conscient. En mieux ? Severus le croyait. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il vit du coin de l'œil Lily Evans rire face à James Potter et il songea avec amertume que ce monde n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Lily ne l'avait pas compris et il l'avait perdue. Il n'avait probablement plus aucun espoir de la récupérer un jour.


	51. Sixième année

**JOUR 51 : Sixième année**

Il pleuvait ce jour-là lorsque Severus hissa pour la sixième fois sa malle dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Sa scolarité commençait à toucher à sa fin mais, pour une fois, il n'en ressentait ni tristesse ni amertume. Il savait maintenant que quelles que soient les circonstances, il trouverait quelqu'un pour l'épauler et appuyer ses projets.

Il trouva le compartiment où Antonin et Wilkes se racontaient leurs vacances respectives. Ils le saluèrent et il s'installa auprès d'eux. Durant neuf heures, il fit l'effort de ne pas penser à Lily. Elle était là, quelque part, inaccessible. Severus ne la chercha pas.


	52. Felix Felicis

**JOUR 52 : Felix Felicis**

Cette minuscule fiole emplie d'un liquide presque transparent, il l'avait gagnée pendant le cours de potions où il avait brillamment réalisé un philtre de mort-vivante. Le professeur Slughorn l'avait longuement félicité mais Severus estima que la tâche n'était pas à la hauteur de la récompense.

Il fit jouer la lumière sur le flacon, songea qu'il lui suffirait d'en boire le contenu pour reconquérir Lily mais il avait d'autres projets, bien plus sombres, bien plus dangereux. Avec un sourire, il glissa le flacon dans un étui à potions que sa mère lui avait offert et rangea le tout dans sa malle.


	53. Sixième humiliation

**JOUR 53 : Sixième humiliation**

Il avait beau tambouriner sur la porte à s'en briser les poings, personne ne l'entendait. James Potter et Sirius Black avaient jeté un sort de silence, l'isolant dans les relents nauséabonds qui se dégageaient des toilettes désertées de Mimi Geignarde.

L'odeur lui collait à la peau et lui serrait la gorge. Il avait la nausée. Depuis deux heures qu'il était là, le fantôme avait déjà inondé deux fois l'endroit en hurlant de son rire macabre. Si elle avait eu un corps, Severus se le jura, il l'aurait étranglée de ses mains.

Maudits soient donc James Potter et Sirius Black !


	54. Severus et le loup-garou

**JOUR 54 : Severus et le loup-garou**

C'était Sirius qui lui avait envoyé le message, décrivant comment il pourrait passer outre le Saule Cogneur et piéger Lupin. Severus aurait dû se méfier mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Il avait cru que le préfet et son cher ami s'étaient disputés et qu'il y avait eu une histoire de vengeance derrière tout cela.

Mais lorsque le loup-garou fondit sur lui, prêt à lui déchirer la gorge, il eut la chance d'avoir James Potter à portée de main.

Sauvé par celui qu'il haïssait le plus, Severus s'enfonça dans sa propre haine, maudissant Black et ses mauvaises idées.


	55. Une vraie discussion avec Peter

**JOUR 55 : Une vraie discussion avec Peter**

Ce fut à bord du Poudlard Express, au début des vacances de Noël, que Severus eut une unique et véritable discussion avec Peter Pettigrow. A son grand étonnement, le Gryffondor ne nourrissait pas autant de fascination ou d'admiration pour ses amis qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il lui confia même vouloir s'en éloigner un peu, gagner en indépendance et, surtout, obtenir une notoriété que Black, Potter et Lupin n'auraient pas gagné pour lui.

Il y avait certainement là quelque chose à exploiter et Severus se jura de garder l'information à disposition. Pour le cas où, juste pour le cas où…


	56. Dix-sept ans

**JOUR 56 : Dix-sept ans**

Sa majorité, Severus la fêta seul dans son dortoir, accroupi sur son lit. Il était descendu aux cuisines pour y récupérer quelques pâtisseries et un peu de jus de citrouille. Ses compagnons de dortoir étaient au stade, occupés à suivre un match de Quidditch.

Severus souffla l'unique bougie qu'il avait fait apparaître sur un baba à la citrouille et observa en silence les volutes de fumée qui montaient vers le plafond.

Dix-sept ans et toujours aussi seul. Il ravala à grand peine ses larmes et sa colère. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça. A rien du tout.


	57. Toute une nuit devant la Grosse Dame

**JOUR 57 : Toute une nuit devant la Grosse Dame**

Il avait terriblement froid et affreusement mal dans les membres mais il était hors de question qu'il bouge d'un seul pouce. Même le professeur McGonagall ou Dumbledore lui-même ne pourraient pas le déloger de là. Assis devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il avait juré qu'il ne ferait pas un geste tant que Lily n'accepterait pas de lui parler.

Il attendait depuis maintenant près de trois heures. La nuit était tombée et les élèves avaient tous regagné leur dortoir. Lily lui avait fait dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Tant pis, il attendrait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.


	58. L'examen de transplanage

**JOUR 58 : L'examen de transplanage**

Fermer les yeux, bien assurer sa prise sur sa baguette, un léger mouvement du poignet, et surtout garder en tête la destination précise. L'école se replia sur elle-même, le vent souffla dans ses oreilles, glissa sur son visage. Severus disparut pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, en plein centre du cerceau, dans un craquement.

Ses bras, ses jambes, son nez, tout était bien là. Quelques élèves applaudirent timidement. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit l'examinateur lui sourire et lui tendre un parchemin sur lequel était écrit : Severus Rogue, apte à transplaner.

Il quitta la Grande Salle, la fierté au cœur.


	59. La journée d'orientation

**JOUR 59 : La journée d'orientation**

Il lui fallait choisir son avenir, encore une fois. Assis devant une sorcière à la robe magenta, probablement détentrice d'un quelconque diplôme du ministère, Severus se demandait s'il devait lui raconter des mensonges à elle aussi ou, au contraire, tenter la provocation en lui parlant de magie noire.

Il retint à grand peine un petit sourire. La simple idée d'annoncer qu'il voulait devenir un acolyte du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait envie de rire.

Mais lorsque la sorcière lui demanda quel métier l'intéressait, il se contenta de répondre : « Chercheur ». Mieux valait, parfois, ne pas trop attirer l'attention.


	60. Fin de la sixième année

**JOUR 60 : Fin de la sixième année**

Severus fourra négligemment ses affaires dans sa malle en songeant avec amertume que la prochaine fois qu'il aurait à faire ce rituel serait le dernier. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il était heureux ou au contraire déprimé. Dans un sens, il quitterait bientôt Poudlard et pourrait se vanter de ne plus devoir supporter Sirius Black et James Potter ainsi que leurs deux acolytes qui les suivaient stupidement les yeux fermés. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de perdre la sécurité dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé depuis ses onze et, pire encore, il avait peur de perdre définitivement Lily.


	61. Septième et dernière année d'études

**JOUR 61 : Septième et dernière année d'études**

C'était la dernière fois qu'il posait le pied dans le Poudlard Express pour la rentrée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il hissait sa vieille malle dans l'un des portes bagages, la dernière fois qu'il cherchait une place dans les compartiments bondés, la dernière fois qu'il passait neuf heures appuyé contre une fenêtre à regarder défiler un paysage déprimant.

C'était également la dernière fois qu'il avait à supporter cette stupide cérémonie de répartition. Ça, au moins, ça n'allait pas lui manquer. En regardant les futurs élèves enfiler le vieux Choixpeau, il se dit que, de toute façon, le ridicule ne tuait pas.


	62. La septième humiliation

**JOUR 62 : La septième humiliation**

Le mauvais coup avait dû être médité longtemps à l'avance. Severus avait bien trouvé louche que James Potter se promène avec un niffleur dans les bras mais Hagrid avait un élevage de ces animaux qui aimaient tout ce qui brille, donc il ne s'était pas posé trop de questions.

Il n'avait pas immédiatement compris que la créature lui était destinée aussi lorsque Sirius Black lui lança un sortilège qui rendit sa robe aussi luisante que de l'or massif, il se mit à vociférer.

Alors James lâcha l'animal qui lui bondit dessus, enfonçant son museau humide et glacial dans son col.


	63. Sirius et Regulus

**JOUR 63 : Sirius et Regulus**

Regulus Black, le frère cadet de Sirius, avait pour passe-temps favori de jouer au Quidditch. Lorsque James et Sirius vinrent le railler pour un Vif d'Or manqué ou pour une figure mal exécutée, il leur répondit qu'il refusait d'adresser la parole à un traître à son sang, un fugueur qui plus est, et à son ami.

De sa place dans les gradins, Severus crut que les deux frères allaient en venir aux mains. D'un côté, Regulus beuglait. De l'autre, Sirius aboyait. De voir le Gryffondor aussi en colère le mit de bonne humeur. Sirius ne récoltait que ce qu'il méritait.


	64. Le décès de Eileen Rogue

**JOUR 64 : Le décès de Eileen Rogue**

Le professeur Slughorn vint chercher Severus dans son dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit et l'escorta jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore où celui-ci lui annonça la terrible nouvelle : sa mère avait fait une chute affreuse dans les escaliers et s'était brisée la nuque. Elle était morte sur le coup.

Severus encaissa le choc, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva finalement seul, il éclata en sanglots et hurla de rage. C'était injuste, profondément injuste. Il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit son père qui parte le premier. Pas sa mère, sa mère adorée.


	65. James et Lily

**JOUR 65 : James et Lily**

Ce fut quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël que Severus sut qu'il avait définitivement perdu Lily. Alors qu'il se dépêchait de rejoindre la salle de métamorphose, il la trouva dans les bras de James Potter. Le Gryffondor jouait avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, l'entortillant joyeusement autour de son doigt.

Severus hâta le pas, la gorge serrée. C'était dans ses bras à lui que Lily aurait dû se trouver car Potter aurait beau faire, il ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer autant que lui. Mais pour ce faire, il lui aurait fallu se déclarer plus tôt, cesser d'attendre.


	66. Antonin Dolohov

**JOUR 66 : Antonin Dolohov**

Severus était morose depuis quelque temps. La perte de sa mère plus celle de Lily avait miné son moral et des idées morbides n'avaient de cesse d'occuper son esprit. Antonin Dolohov fut le seul à s'intéresser à lui, à chercher à lui remonter le moral. Il l'entraîna de force à Pré-Au-Lard, lui prouva que la vie continuait et qu'il pouvait encore y trouver un quelconque intérêt, qu'il y avait, quelque part, un ami qui se souciait de lui un ami qui ferait bientôt parler de lui, un ami que l'on appelait Lord Voldemort et dont le nom faisait frémir.


	67. Un Lord au pouvoir

**JOUR 67 : Un Lord au pouvoir**

L'ascension de Voldemort fut fulgurante. Oublié de Lily, Severus se rappela les paroles de Dolohov et répondit présent lorsque les Mangemorts commencèrent à s'intéresser de près aux étudiants de Poudlard. Il entretint une correspondance secrète avec un dénommé Lestrange, père de Rodolphus qui avait quitté l'école quelques années plus tôt.

Le Lord gagnait en puissance et en renommée et son nom devint tabou. Severus l'admirait pour la puissance qu'il parvenait à accumuler, pour le pouvoir qu'il promettait à ses Mangemorts. Et patiemment, il attendait lui aussi de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, signe de son appartenance, enfin, à un groupe.


	68. Les ASPICs

**JOUR 68 : Les ASPIC**

Severus passa ses ASPIC avec la conviction que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il se présenta à ses examens, le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Lily et James Potter. Tous deux se tenaient fréquemment enlacés ou se pavanaient en public. Mais d'ici quelques temps, Potter regretterait de l'avoir humilié aussi souvent et alors Lily n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de reconnaître que c'était lui qu'elle aimait.

Souriant au-dessus de son parchemin, il nota avec soin des réponses qui lui semblaient justes mais dont il se fichait tout à fait.


	69. Le dernier hibou

**JOUR 69 : Le dernier hibou**

Le dernier hibou de Lestrange arriva quelques jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Serrant le parchemin entre ses doigts, Severus avait bien des difficultés d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Lord Voldemort acceptait de le rencontrer et de le mettre à l'épreuve. Si il se débrouillait convenablement alors il recevrait la Marque des Ténèbres avant la fin de l'été.

Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux, des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance. Il était accepté, enfin, il était devenu quelqu'un. Il lui tardait d'arriver au jour fatidique, tous les Potter du monde pouvaient bien aller se faire voir !


	70. Fin de la septième année

**JOUR 70 : Fin de la septième année**

Severus monta pour la dernière fois dans le Poudlard Express avec la joie au cœur. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son moldu de père qui l'attendrait à la gare. Non, aujourd'hui, ce serait Lestrange qui viendrait l'accueillir, l'embrasser comme un fils et qui l'emmènerait au-devant de Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs, Severus avait choisi avec soin sa tenue, ce qui avait fait hurler de rire James Potter et Sirius Black. Oh, ils pouvaient rire, ils ne savaient pas encore à qui ils avaient à faire. Severus leur répondit par un petit sourire satisfait et un hochement de tête qu'ils ne comprirent sûrement pas.


	71. Retour à Poudlard

**JOUR 71 : Retour à Poudlard**

Severus frotta pensivement son bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres le démangeait et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il avait confié à Voldemort que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait engagé comme maître des potions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait alors demandé d'infiltrer le cercle privé du vieillard et d'agir en son nom.

Sur le seuil de son bureau, il ne put cacher son sourire. Poudlard sans James Potter et Sirius Black lui semblait tellement plus accueillante. Sans eux, il allait pouvoir laisser libre cours à son imagination pour remplir à bien sa mission. Sans eux, il était libre, il était quelqu'un.


	72. Le chute de Voldemort

**JOUR 72 : La chute de Voldemort**

Enfermé dans le cachot qui lui servait de bureau, Severus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique. Voldemort n'était plus. Il avait été tué par un stupide bambin de un an, le fils même de sa chère Lily et de son horrible mari. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Londres et peut-être même du monde entier : le célèbre mage noir avait été vaincu.

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Lily avait été tuée. Sa Lily, celle pour qui son cœur battait avait disparu, morte, perdue à jamais. La douleur lui serrait la poitrine, l'étouffait.


	73. Un nouveau Potter à Poudlard

**JOUR 73 : Un nouveau Potter à Poudlard**

La nausée lui était montée à la gorge lorsque Severus avait appris qu'à la rentrée, Harry Potter, le fils de James et de Lily, l'enfant qui avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, allait bientôt arriver à Poudlard.

En tant qu'unique maître des potions, Severus allait très certainement l'avoir dans sa classe. Supporterait-il sa notoriété ? Et si l'enfant ne ressemblait pas à sa mère ? Et s'il n'était qu'une réplique de James ?

Il tut ses angoisses, cacha sa haine et, comme ses collègues, il se contenta de hocher la tête pensivement, comme si lui aussi avait de grands projets.


	74. Touffu

**JOUR 74 : Touffu**

Quirrel était dans le coup, Severus en était sûr. Quelque chose de louche se tramait autour de lui. Il parlait trop et trop souvent de la pierre philosophale. Au cœur de la nuit, Severus l'avait suivi, le plus discrètement possible et n'avait pas été surpris d'aboutir dans l'aile interdite. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore, lui faire part de ses inquiétudes car, au final, le vieil homme était le seul ami qui lui restait.

Il se faufila dans la salle interdite, prêt à en découdre avec son collègue lorsqu'un aboiement sonore le fit sursauter. Trop tard, il avait oublié Touffu.


	75. La voiture volante

**JOUR 75 : La voiture volante**

Le sermon dont il gratifia Potter et Weasley fit un bien fou à Severus. Il prit un malin plaisir à terrifier les deux enfants, à jouer les professeurs sadiques. Evidemment, s'être laissés voir à bord d'une voiture volante était une faute très grave mais Severus n'avait certainement pas été obligé de les seriner de la sorte. Il aurait pu se montrer compréhensif, sévère mais juste. Il n'en avait simplement pas envie, comme si brimer le jeune Harry Potter était pour lui un moyen comme un autre de se venger de toutes les humiliations que lui avait fait subir son père.


	76. Confrontation dans la cabane hurlante

**JOUR 76 : Confrontation dans la cabane hurlante**

Tout au long de l'année, Severus s'était méfié de Lupin et ce soir-là, dans le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante, il se félicita de ne jamais avoir relâché son attention. Le loup-garou était sournois, bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

Sa baguette à la main, Severus jaillit dans la pièce où son collègue, Sirius Black et les trois jeunes Gryffondor se trouvaient. Il les tenait en respect, il était sur le point de prendre sa revanche lorsque l'obscurité l'enveloppa. Il sentit à peine sa tête heurter le mur et le sang couler le long de ses tempes.


	77. Le bal de Noël

**JOUR 77 : Le bal de Noël**

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Severus aurait passé outre le bal de Noël mais d'après ses collègues, il s'agissait d'une coutume incontournable du tournoi des trois sorciers. Comme s'ils n'avaient déjà pas assez d'occupations avec les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons ! La perspective de devoir, en plus, encadrer une bande de jeunes excités qui ne songeraient qu'à se tripoter lui donnait la nausée.

Il gratta nerveusement son bras. Depuis quelques temps, la Marque des Ténèbres se faisait douloureuse comme lorsque Voldemort cherchait à les joindre. Ça lui semblait de très mauvaise augure et ça l'inquiétait tout particulièrement.


	78. Véritaserum

**JOUR 78 : Véritaserum**

Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Severus que de refiler à Dolores Ombrage une bonne dose de Véritasérum pour pouvoir humilier publiquement Harry Potter. Mais il fit taire ses propres désirs et sentiments. Le garçon ne devait pas parler. Pour le bien de l'Ordre du Phénix, probablement pour le bien de milliers d'autres personnes qui l'ignoraient, il ne devait pas dire un mot. Aussi, il se contenta de secouer la tête en prenant un air désolé et assura à Ombrage qu'il n'avait plus une seule goutte du philtre demandé. Il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir lui en préparer de suite.


	79. Le retour du livre de potions

**JOUR 79 : Le retour du livre de potions**

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Potter avait pu trouver la formule du maléfice qu'il avait lancé à Malfoy et cette pensée faisait frissonner Severus d'horreur. Ce sortilège, il l'avait créé lui-même à destination de James Potter dans le but de le faire souffrir. Mais s'il n'avait jamais osé s'en servir, il l'avait tout de même inscrit dans son vieux manuel de potions de sixième année.

Le fait que Harry s'en soit servi signifiait que le livre était réapparu, ce qui expliquait très probablement le génie dont le garçon avait fait preuve alors qu'il avait toujours été mauvais en potions.


	80. La chute

**JOUR 80 : La chute**

S'étouffant dans son propre sang, Severus réalisa qu'il s'était sacrifié pour Harry Potter. De toute sa vie, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu en être capable. Mais au final, il n'avait jamais réellement détesté le garçon. Il avait haï l'image de James qu'il voyait au-travers de lui mais il n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre à lui reprocher.

Et aujourd'hui, il mourait, de son plein gré, pour lui permettre d'anéantir une seconde fois et définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais avant que la mort ne vienne voiler pour de bon son regard, il tint à lui faire savoir qu'il regrettait.

* * *

_Et voilà c'était le dernier drabble. Merci à vous qui avez lu jusqu'au bout, merci à vous aussi qui avez laissé vos impressions au fil de la lecture. A bientôt peut-être sur un autre recueil sinon bonne continuation et bon voyage au gré des lectures._


End file.
